Le fil d'Ariane
by zabou44
Summary: DiNozzo espère se reposer à la fin d'une enquête mais l'équipe doit suivre la piste d'un agent infiltré qui ne donne plus signe de vie. Suite de la fic des dommages collatéraux elle est néanmoins est indépendante n'hésitez pas à prendre le train en route
1. POV Tony – Comme un enfant

Suite de la fic des dommages collatéraux elle est néanmoins indépendante, mais la lecture de la première donne quelques clés pour comprendre les pages qui suivront. Pas de spoliers sur la fin de la saison huit. Et comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas les miens, c'est fort dommage…

POV Tony – « Comme un enfant »

Dormir, dormir… mon cerveau n'est plus en état de penser, ça doit bien faire 72h que je suis au bureau, je viens à peine de m'endormir dans le labo d'Abby quand j'entends un téléphone sonner, ce n'est pas le mien.

Je vois les pieds d'Abby dépasser à cinquante centimètres de mon visage, elle décroche :

- Oui, allô ? Ok attends deux minutes…

Je la vois s'éloigner dans la pièce de balistique. Elle revient faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Je vois le visage d'Eli David apparaître sur l'écran. Elle repart, dans la pièce où elle a laissé le téléphone. Elle revient et voit mon visage qui fixe l'écran, elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et me sert dans ses bras comme un enfant.

- Qui c'était, Abby ?

- Ducky,il essaye d'établir certains profils psychologiques, notamment celui d'Eli David…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait un mois que Ziva est partie en mission et que nous sommes sans nouvelles, il se prépare au pire si nous devions mener une enquête, mais tu sais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il va y avoir un problème, peut-être que tout va bien qu'elle profite de son voyage en Europe pour voir de vieux amis… s'emballe Abby.

Je soupire, McGee doit revenir demain mais avec interdiction de remettre le pied sur le terrain pendant quelques semaines… Faire le boulot de trois agents ça n'a rien de drôle, et c'est surtout épuisant. Je me rendors pas très rassuré et surtout taraudé par un doute, Abby ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité mais pourquoi ? Que se trame-t-il en réalité ?

Je me réveille, trois heures plus tard, seul dans le labo, pas un bruit, je m'assieds et prends une tape violente sur la tête.

- Debout, DiNozzo !

Je me retourne, c'est Gibbs :

- Mais patron, c'est bon, on a bouclé cette enquête en trois jours, on peut dormir un peu.

Il me tire par le bras pour m'obliger à me lever et tape sur le clavier d'Abby.

- Attends laisse-moi faire, je tente.

- Qu'attends-tu pour allumer ce truc ?

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que c'est l'ordi d'Abby…

- Et moi je t'ordonne de l'allumer, car Abby a fait une recherche ADN à propos d'éléments envoyés pour une enquête du NCIS en Europe…

Je finis par allumer l'ordinateur. Une comparaison ADN apparaît avec le visage de Ziva.

- Patron…

- Bon, éteins-moi ça totalement.

Je me perds dans les différentes options de l'ordinateur d'Abby. Gibbs préfère le débrancher directement. Il m'entraine en tirant sur ma veste vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur il l'arrête.

- Le porte-avion était parti d'Espagne depuis quatre jours quand le NCIS de Rota a reçu un appel anonyme signalant qu'il y avait un terroriste qui comptait poser une bombe pendant la traversée.

- Attends patron on ne trimballe pas une bombe sur un bâtiment de la navy comme un bouquin ou un DVD…

- Une erreur dans la sécurité, ce marine a réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet. Grâce à l'appel anonyme qui nous donnait aussi son identité. Dans la bombe on a retrouvé des traces de sang, celles qu'Abby a analysées il y a trois heures…

Il relance l'ascenseur, nous arrivons en autopsie. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, McGee et… Vance sont là.

- Hey le roi des elfes est revenu, dis-je en rentrant.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de faire l'enfant, DinNozzo nous pourrons peut-être parler sérieusement, déjà que vous dormez au travail…

Je tente de protester mais Gibbs me fait signe de me taire, et il s'adresse au directeur.

- Alors où est Ziva ?

- Elle travaillait sur une mission confidentielle Gibbs.

Abby relève :

- Travaillait comment ça ? pour…pourquoi travaillait ?

- Nous avons perdu sa trace depuis dix jours jusqu'à l'appel anonyme.

Vance appuie sur un petit dictaphone, la voix de Ziva résonne :

« Il y a une bombe sur un bâtiment des Marines parti du port depuis environ trois jours, le marine s'appelle Brian Jefferson… » Le coup téléphone s'interrompt brutalement.

- Suite à cette découverte DiNozzo et Gibbs vous partez en Europe sur les traces de l'agent David.

- Parlez-nous de l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaille, réclame le boss.

- Non ceci reste confidentiel…

- Comment voulez -vous qu'on la retrouve si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle recherche…

- Vous n'aurez que les informations qui pourront vous aider à la retrouver…

Je sens que les tensions n'ont pas fini de nous faire perdre du temps alors que nous manquons déjà d'avance pour la retrouver. Quelque chose m'intrigue, Ziva a-t-elle été enlevée, est-elle morte, ou a-t-elle disparue volontairement ?


	2. POV Gibbs – Athéna

Voici la suite et surement plus de questions que de réponse...

POV Gibbs – « Athéna »

Je m'installe à côté de Tony et commande un café. La terrasse donne sur une rue tranquille, il n'y a presque personne.

- Pourquoi on est là ?baille Tony.

- D'après Vance, et ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire des rapports de Ziva, notamment le dernier, ce lieu était mentionné plusieurs fois.

Tony lève la main,je m'interromps, il se penche vers moi :

- On n'y arrivera jamais, déclare-t-il. Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais on n'a rien ! On peut pas chercher un agent si on ne sait ce qu'il cherchait lui… Vance sait bien que nous allons finir par savoir ce qu'elle faisait, il attend quoi ? Que nous demandions à McGee de pirater le NCIS ?

- Il m'a dit qu'elle était sous couverture et elle l'est peut-être encore, il ne faut pas risquer de la détruire, murmure-je, avec en tête ma dernière discussion avec le directeur.

- Ok! Ok! s'énerve Tony. C'est une mission de fou. On enquête mais on ne sait ni sur quoi, ni sur qui, ni pourquoi…

- Tony j'ai un plan et puis Vance m'a laissé un contact qui connaît mieux la mission. Il est en effet autorisé à nous donner une partie des informations!

Je regarde ma montre. Une belle femme brune, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été surgit au bout de la rue, Tamara Stein, un officier du Mossad, amie de Ziva. Notre rencontre à Washington s'était faîte en une vitesse éclair, lors de l'enquête précédente. Elle s'assoit sur la dernière chaise libre à notre table.

- C'est donc vous qui êtes l'indicateur de Vance, soulève-je, étonné. Il y a quelques semaines le Mossad nous menait une vie impossible, et maintenant il collabore avec le NCIS, vous allez avoir des ennuis suite à votre venue aux USA.

DiNozzo soupire et se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise :

- Cette enquête n'a aucun sens depuis le début alors de toute façon pourquoi pas travailler avec vous ! remarque-t-il, en même temps.

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Elle se lève et nous fait signe de l'imiter, nous nous dirigeons dans une ruelle où une voiture noire est garée. Nous montons à l'arrière, Tamara s'installe au volant mais ne démarre pas, elle se lance dans une explication :

- Il y a dix jours j'étais assise avec Ziva à cette terrasse, nous travaillions sur une mission conjointe entre le NCIS de Los Angeles et le Mossad. Noussommes sur la piste d'un gros réseau de trafiquant…

- Trafic de quoi ? l'interrompt DiNozzo.

Elle se retourne :

- Plusieurs branches : armes, organes, enfants… tout ce qui peut rapporter, Athéna vous le trouve. La femme qui dirige ce réseau n'a aucune morale. Nous suspectons son organisation d'être à l'origine de plusieurs enlèvements d'enfants ces derniers mois dans la région de Los-Angeles, dont deux enfants de marines de la base de San Diego, Le Mossad a aussi perdu deux stocks d'armes à cause de cette femme. Nous avons décidé de bosser ensemble, pour une fois.

Ziva s'est infiltrée sous le nom de Kate Carter, ancien élément des Marines ; son nom de code dans cette organisation Athéna est Anthémis.

- A votre avis qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ? questionne Tony, inquiet.

- Elle a très bien pu être tuée ou enlevée mais je vais vous avouer, je sais qu'elle a confiance en vous,...et bien, lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, elle n'était plus la même, moins sûre d'elle, je me demande si ce n'était pas une disparition volontaire...


	3. POV McGee – Charlie Doyle agent spécial

POV McGee – «Charlie Doyle agent spécial »

Je tourne en rond dans le bureau, j'ai déjà tout essayé pour retrouver les traces de Ziva. Impossible, toutes mes techniques habituelles ont échouées ou bien m'ont menées sur de fausses pistes.  
Le téléphone sonne :  
- McGee !  
La voix du patron me vrille les tympans :  
- Oui, vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler si fort…  
- C'est Tony qui s'est amusé à dérégler mon portable et le haut-parleur ! s'écrie Gibbs. Faîtes une recherche sur Kate Carter.  
- Ok…  
Je tape le nom qu'il me donne, le dossier d'une femme Marine apparaît, mais ce n'est autre que Ziva, qui se cache derrière cet uniforme.  
- Patron c'est…  
- Ziva, je sais mais c'est l'identité dont elle se sert actuellement alors trouvez-là ! Et lancez un avis de recherche !…  
- Motif ?  
- Suspect dans une affaire de blanchiment d'argent… Vue la dernière fois à Paris…  
- Voilà c'est fait…

Je me réveille, allongé derrière mon bureau, il fait nuit, mon téléphone sonne, je décroche :  
- Alors McMIT tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Tony, attends je vais regarder…  
Je me redresse et constate qu'il n'y a aucune alerte.  
- Rien Tony, et vous ?  
- Nous avons appelé Rota, ils nenous ont rien dit de plus, ils n'ont pas réussis à tracer l'appel,car Ziva a raccroché à temps.  
- Tony… tu crois qu'elle a pu disparaître volontairement ?  
Mon collègue préfère garder le silence un moment puis me dit :  
- Si c'est le cas, je ne connais pas son mobile, et nous n'avons alors aucune chance de la retrouver car elle sait exactement comment nous fonctionnons.

Une alerte apparaît sur mon écran, puis le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs sonne, je raccroche au nez de Tony et me précipite sur le combiné.  
- Agent Gibbs ?  
- Non… Agent McGee.  
- Pourriez-vous me passer l'agent Gibbs s'il vous plait ? me demande la voix masculine, d'un ton impérieux.  
- A vrai dire il n'est pas disponible actuellement, souhaitez-vous que je lui laisse un message ?  
- Oui, de la part de Charlie Doyle agent spécial du NCIS à Londres.  
- Bien…  
Je finis par trouver un crayon et un papier :  
- Dîtes-lui que nous avons retrouvé sa suspecte, Kate Carter…  
- Quoi ?

Mon crayon m'échappe des mains et laisse une longue trainée noire sur mon pantalon neuf.  
- Oui ses restes ont été retrouvés dans une ferme qui sert de repaire à une trafiquante d'arme. Je suppose que sa famille voudra récupérer le corps, nous vous enverrons le rapport d'autopsie le plus vite possible.

Charlie Doyle raccroche. Je m'assois à mon bureau' effondré et incapable d'appeler Tony, pour lui dire que son enquête est finie.


	4. POV Abby – des amis de Ziva

POV Abby – « des amis de Ziva »

Je reste les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, puis je m'approche de la commode et observe les vêtements parfaitement alignés dans le tiroir. Je saisis un T-shirt et m'assois au bord du lit. "Ziva… la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais soucieuse j'aurais dû t'écouter" me reprochais-je, alors.  
- Abby viens, on ne trouvera rien ici, me dit Tim.  
- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas croire qu'elle est morte…  
- Les tests ADN ne mentent pas Abby, souligne McGee.  
- Je vais les refaire, j'ai téléphoné au légiste, il m'a dit que le corps était en partie calciné et que les dents avaient été arrachées pour éviter la comparaison avec le dossier dentaire.  
- Tu ne feras que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Ducky aussi veut réexaminer le corps, ça ne sert à rien, rendons-le à son père, pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil.  
Je me lève et me mets à crier :  
- Mais, moi, je ne pourrais pas faire mon deuil, tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et tous les détails de cette mission.  
- Rentrons au NCIS, Ziva n'est pas venue ici depuis six semaines alors nous ne trouverons rien, réplique McGee.  
- Qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds en Amérique, dis-je en me levant. Tu n'en sais rien, il faut que l'on suive chaque piste.

Je vais dans la cuisine, c'est un des lieux les plus intéressants lors d'une enquête. J'ouvre le frigo : vide. Les placards : vides. Je me penche vers le lave vaisselle, je l'ouvre et au fond je vois la preuve que je cherchais :  
- McGee passe-moi des gants et un sac pour mettre cette preuve.  
Il approche et récupère l'assiette et les couverts, je fais un prélèvement.  
- Tu sais avec ça, McGee, je peux savoir grâce aux bactéries depuis combien de temps, cette assiette repose ici.  
- Ça ne prouve rien, d'autres personnes ont peut-être les clés de l'appartement de Ziva.

On frappe à la porte, nous nous retournons. Un petit homme bedonnant se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Vous êtes des amis de Ziva ?  
- Oui, répond McGee.  
- Je suis le concierge elle a laissé un mot pour un certain Tim McGee, il y a trois jours, au cas où il passerait, vous ne le connaissez pas par hasard ?


	5. POV Gibbs – c'est mon affaire, je dirige

POV Gibbs – « c'est mon affaire, je dirige »

Je suis au volant, Tony est resté silencieux depuis notre embarquement à Paris. Mon téléphone sonne :  
- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Ziva est vivante ! hurle Abby dans le combiné.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle est passée chez elle et elle a laissé une enveloppe pour McGee… tu te rends compte pour Tim…  
- Abby dans l'enveloppe !  
- Ah et bien pas grand-chose une carte mémoire vide, c'est étrange, je sais que Ziva n'est pas très douée en informatique, enfin plus que toi… euh, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas doué c'est juste que…  
- Trouve-moi ce qu'il y a sur cette carte !  
- Mais j'ai en partie trouvé : une empreinte digitale inconnue que je recherche dans toutes les banques de données.  
Je raccroche agacé et accélère brutalement.

Nous rentrons dans l'open-space, McGee nous attend impatiemment avec son air enfantin quand il a réussi à craquer un de ses codes complexes.  
- Patron, j'ai réussi à trouver le message de la carte mémoire ! Le fichier était caché et j'ai réussi à trouver le code…  
- Qu'y a t-il sur cette carte ?  
- Un enregistrement, une conversation en turc de Ziva, d'une femme appelé Artémis et un troisième intermédiaire appelé Bacchus. Un rendez-vous entre un homme d'Artémis et un trafiquant d'arme pour conclure un marché dans un hangar non loin de Washington ce soir à 18h30.

Nous avons pris position dans le bâtiment il y a environ une heure. Cet immense hangar très difficile à couvrir vue le labyrinthe de palettes qui le constitue surtout que nous ne sommes que deux.  
A l'abri derrière une caisse je ne bouge pas, mon arme à la main. Tout à coup à l'autre bout du hangar une fusillade éclate. Je me précipite, Tony court dans l'allée voisine. Une balle siffle près de moi. Je tire à mon tour, rapidement je comprends qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de personnes armées dans les lieux.  
Tout cesse. Je m'approche et arrive au centre, j'aperçois une silhouette qui disparaît derrière les caisses je me précipite arme à la main mais plus je m'approche plus mes doutes se confirment. Ziva se retourne et me fixe surprise. Sa veste est couverte de sang, elle a été touchée près de l'épaule gauche.  
- Ziva, je murmure. Que faites-vous là ?  
- Je supervise, dit-elle la voix tremblante.  
- Nous vous cherchons…  
- Taisez-vous ! me réplique-t-elle fermement. Méfiez-vous il y a d'autres agents fédéraux dans ce hangar. Je dois terminer ma mission.  
- Vous êtes blessée, vous devez venir avec moi.  
- Non, c'est mon affaire, je dirige ! Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, je vous donnerai des explications à mon retour.  
Elle veut s'éloigner. J'entends la voix de Tony au loin qui me cherche. La jeune femme pousse la porte coupe-feu. J'hésite, je me retourne et je vois mon agent arriver:  
- Patron, vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser, on n'était pas les seuls sur le coup, l'agent Borin est ici avec ses hommes. Dans la pénombre j'ai même failli lui tirer dessus. J'ai touché un des trafiquants, il ne doit pas être loin, je l'ai blessé à l'épaule.  
Je fais volte-face Ziva a disparue. Je me tourne vers Tony :  
- Je pense que si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté pour parler inutilement, tu l'aurais surement attrapé ! Mais apparemment tu as préféré le laisser filer !  
- Gibbs, on vous entendra jusqu'au pentagone si vous continuez à hurler ainsi ! s'exclame Borin.  
Décidément cette affaire prend une tournure que je n'aime pas du tout. La règle 15 n'est plus qu'une illusion…


	6. POV Tony – un Clint Eastwood

POV Tony – "un Clint Eastwood"

Allongé dans la cave du Boss j'attends. J'attends quoi ? Je ne sais pas. il m'a ordonné d'être là alors j'ai obéi, je suis venu, ici au milieu de la nuit, je suis rentré, c'était ouvert. Et puis je suis descendu, il n'y avait personne. Ça fait peut-être une heure que je suis là… J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je sors mon arme et aperçois des jambes de femme.  
- C'est bon Tony tu m'as déjà tiré dessus aujourd'hui, pas la peine de récidiver.  
Ziva surgit, visiblement épuisée. Je ne comprends pas son allusion. Gibbs arrive.  
- Voilà l'homme sur qui tu as tiré, assène le patron en pénétrant dans la cave.  
Je reste muet sans comprendre.  
- J'étais dans l'entrepôt pour m'assurer que vous seriez là, m'explique la femme.  
J'explose tout à coup au lieu de me réjouir de l'avoir retrouvée.  
- Mais ça ne va pas ! On n'est pas dans un Clint Eastwood, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à faire justice toi-même ! Et puis après dire que tout va bien ! Le directeur est encore pire que toi, il se sert de nous comme des pions, il aurait du savoir où tu étais mais c'est un incapable…  
- Vraiment Dinozzo ? questionne le directeur en descendant avec Borin.  
- Euh…c'est la fatigue monsieur, le décalage horaire… Je ne crois pas que vous…  
Pendant que je tente désespérément de me sortir du piège où je suis tombé, je vois Gibbs adresser un petit sourire à Ziva et à Vance.  
- Bon je dois vous expliquer certaine chose mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, prévient Ziva. Je travaille pour Athéna. La femme que vous avez retrouvée en Angleterre était sa plus proche collaboratrice, elle l'a tuée pour deux raisons : elle pensait que c'était elle qui avait aiguillé le NCIS pour la bombe sur le navire, ensuite cela lui permettait de me faire passer pour morte. Après l'avoir tuée elle m'a demandé de bruleret d'enterrer le corps…  
- Comme criminelle tu ne vaux pas grand-chose, je bougonne.  
- J'ai fait exprès de laisser un morceau de tissu exploitable car je savais que même si Athéna versait un pot de vin au légiste afin d'utiliser mon ADN pour les tests, Ducky lui n'hésiterait pas à les refaire, il était évident que vous demanderiez le corps quand vous recevriez une alerte de correspondance ADN.  
- Pourquoi n'avoir fait aucun rapport au NCIS de vôtre activité agent David ? De plus votre père s'est inquiété, le Mossad vous cherche aussi, explique Vance mécontent.  
- Je me charge du directeur du Mossad, réplique-t-elle. J'étais très surveillée, chaque contact avec l'agence m'aurait trahis.  
Je l'arrête :  
- Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ?  
- J'ai besoin d'aide…  
- Ah ! Alors c'est comme ça, tu reviens comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
- Tony ! J'ai géré au mieux ma mission, maintenant c'est celle de l'équipe.  
Gibbs commence à parler et ses ordres pleuvent, un plan est en action...  
- Dinozzo tu vas partir en Californie où tu passeras sous le commandement de Callen. Ziva retourne en infiltration, Borin vous vous chargez de l'entrepôt comme si vous étiez la seule agence à être concernée. Pendant que McGee et Abby cherchent d'autres données sur cette Athéna, vous leur ferez un portrait-robot d'elle Ziva, je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire, vous avez pu approchez cette femme préparez nous le terrain.  
- Et qu'est ce que je vais faire là bas ? je demande.  
- Tu joueras les tueurs à gages !

Il ne manquait plus que ça, me voilà en passe de devenir un criminel.


	7. POV Ducky – de sang froid

POV Ducky – « de sang froid »

Gibbs m'a convoqué, il est à peine 3h00 du matin, mais il arrive souvent à Jethro d'oublier les convenances. Tiens cela me rappelle un ami gallois qui semblait… La porte arrête le cours de mes pensées.

- Bonjour, docteur Mallard.

- Directeur Vance, Jethro m'a donné rendez-vous…

- Il a dû s'occuper d'autre chose, je suis venu à sa place. Où en êtes-vous de l'autopsie ?

- Une balle dans la tête, et un criminel qui manque de méthode et d'entrainement, il n'a pas su brûler correctement le corps…

- Normal c'était David, m'interromps Vance.

- Attendez, j'ai pu grâce aux analyses d'Abigaïl, prouver que ce n'était pas Ziva…

- Non, mais c'est elle qui a tenté de masquer ce crime…

J'ai écouté patiemment les explications du directeur. Je suis en colère :

- Donc pour vous rien de plus raisonnable que de la renvoyer dans cette organisation de fous ! On finira par découvrir qu'elle n'a pas effectué son travail, qu'elle est un agent infiltré…

- C'est un risque qui fait partie du métier.

- Je ne suis pas là pour retrouver mes collègues sur une table d'autopsie, je me suis juré que votre prédécesseur serait la dernière.

- Suivez les ordres, docteur. Faites-moi un profil de cette Athéna, Gibbs repassera dans deux heures.

- Avec quoi ? Je n'ai rien sur cette personne.

L'homme sort un dossier :

- Tout ce que nous savons à propos d'elle, les rapports écrits par Ziva et les enregistrements traduits de certaines transactions.

Il est presque cinq heures quand Timothy, Abigail et Jethro entrent dans ma salle d'autopsie.

- J'ai fini ce que le directeur m'a demandé.

Je me lève et commence à détailler mon bilan :

- Cette femme aime le pouvoir car il comble un vide affectif, il lui donne l'impression d'exister. Elle est presque paranoïaque, néanmoins elle a très vite intégré Ziva à son entourage proche, ceci est assez contradictoire avec le reste de sa personnalité. Je pense que notre agent infiltré rappelle quelqu'un de disparu à notre criminelle, un être cher comme une sœur ou une amie. Elle ne fait pas confiance aux hommes, la majorité de ses bras droits sont des femmes. Tony aura beaucoup de mal à grimper les échelons de l'organisation, il faudra qu'il taise sa personnalité de séducteur s'il veut plaire, de plus il devra mettre en avant un personnage cultivé et bien élevé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si l'on suit ses choix de pseudonyme et ses allusions dans ses conversations, elle recherche des personnes érudites et qui possèdent une culture et un goût raffiné.

Je n'ajoutais rien mais m'inquiétais beaucoup pour nos amis, face à une femme qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer de sang-froid une amie proche…


	8. POV Tony – Walk of Fame

POV Tony – « Walk of Fame »

Allongé sur la plage je profite de l'air marin, je serais bien tenté d'aller faire un peu de surf si j'étais libre de mon temps. Cela fait presque un mois que je suis à Los Angeles, j'effectue deux à trois contrats par semaine, j'ai déjà assassiné Sam, intimidé Callen, et effectué quelques petites missions réelles qui ont permis au FBI, à la DEA et à d'autres agences d'arrêter des petits truands. Je tire avec des balles à blanc, les autres récupèrent l'homme et l'interroge. Enfin ma mission a fait avancer à peu près toutes les agences possibles et imaginables sauf le NCIS. Mon téléphone vibre.

- Allo Tony…

Je reconnais la voix de Ziva :

- Salut Artémis ! La vie est belle.

- Athéna a accepté que je te rencontre pour te recruter, ton nom de code : Apollon. J'embarque dans une demi-heure à l'aéroport de Miami, attend-moi à dix huit heures sur le Walk of Fame au niveau de l'étoile de Marilyne Monroe.

- Ah ! Parce en plus Madame veut faire du tourisme…

- C'est comme ça pose pas de question, j'obéis aux ordres.

- Comme d'habitude, je crois bon d'ajouter.

Elle me raccroche au nez brutalement, apparemment Gibbs fait des adeptes.

A travers mes Ray Ban j'admire le boulevard à la recherche de ma coéquipière. Je sens tout à coup une main se poser sur mon épaule. Ziva a surgi de nulle part, comme d'habitude. Je lui souris mais elle n'a pas l'air de rigoler.

- Marchons un peu, me dit -elle d'un ton neutre.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence elle commence à parler.

- C'est bon nous pouvons parler librement nous ne somme pas suivis Apollon. Vous devrez faire vos preuves pour devenir un travailleur régulier.

Je soupire, elle a l'air de parler librement tiens !

- Faire mes preuves comment ?

- Vous êtes un ancien marine, comme moi. Vous devrez procéder à un emprunt sur une base.

Elle me prend la main et glisse un petit cylindre métallique entre les doigts.

- Je vous ai personnellement appuyé auprès de la patronne. Nous vous fournirons les armes demain, je vous superviserais.

- Où ?

- Vous avez toutes les informations que vous souhaitez.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et puis s'éloigne les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je rentre dans le petit studio que j'occupe depuis plus de trois semaines. C'est un immeuble où loge plusieurs jeunes femmes très jolies, mais j'obéis et me retiens de draguer un peu… et je m'ennuie. Assis devant la table basse, j'attends de voir apparaître Abby dans la webcam. C'est Gibbs qui surgit.

- Hello boss !

- Tony, alors ça avance ?

- Enfin ! Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Ziva…

Je lui relate les événements, en tentant vainement d'ouvrir le petit cylindre.

- Bon Dieu, je n'y arriverais jamais, celui qui a serré ce truc là est un malade….

- Ou c'est toi qui manque d'entrainement, tu sais ,tu vieillis, tes muscles ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…m'explique Abby, qui apparaît maintenant devant la caméra.

La capsule m'échappe des mains, et s'ouvre sur la moquette, je ramasse un papier et une micro -carte mémoire. Une adresse mail écrite de la main de Ziva, à contacter le lendemain. Je la dicte à Abby. J'enfonce la micro -carte dans un adaptateur que je glisse dans l'ordinateur portable :

- Voyons ce qu'elle va nous révéler… je te laisse prendre le contrôle du PC,Abby.


	9. POV McGee – une version allégée

POV McGee – « une version allégée »

Je regarde les deux points se déplacer sur le plasma. Apollon arrive au rendez-vous, Artémis l'attend.

- McGee où en sont-ils ?

- L'opération commence, dis-je tout sourire.

Il faut dire que j'ai mis au point toutes les directives et conçu le plan d'action. Je suis assez fier de moi. L'emprunt que réclamait Athéna n'est autre qu'un kidnapping d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans fille d'un riche marine pour demande de rançon… Le patron interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

- Alors l'opération ?

- Oui… Betty Fisher attend Tony et Ziva à l'angle de la rue. Comme prévu elle ignore que ce sont des agents infiltrés et croit que nous lui assurons une protection tout au long de son enlèvement pour remonter le réseau grâce à la puce GPS de sa chaussure. A ses yeux, nos agents ne sont que de vulgaires truands que la Navy souhaite coincer.

- Et vous allez me faire avaler qu'une gamine a accepté de se faire enlever sans hésiter, sans bénéficier d'une protection rapprochée ?

- A vrai dire elle a un sens patriotique assez aigü et elle est convaincue que servir son pays ne peut se faire qu'en prenant des risques. Mais d'après Ducky c'est surtout une enfant en manque d'affection qui voit dans notre proposition un moyen d'exister aux yeux de ses parents.

Gibbs m'interroge du regard et ajoute :

- Les parents ?

- Ah, les parents ! Ils ont eu une version allégée eux aussi, de l'histoire. Callen est allé les voir en leur expliquant qu'un enlèvement était programmé mais que leur fille serait suivie en permanence et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que c'était une mission de petite envergure pour mettre sous les verrous d'anciens Marines devenus des criminels, et que l'enlèvement de leur fille était une chance inespérée pour le NCIS de les prendre la main dans le sac….

Le patron lève la main pour m'arrêter :

- Respirez McGee… Pas la peine de faire des phrases aussi longues. Bon et notre troisième homme ?

- En place ; il se tient derrière cette maison prêt à jouer les héros, il va se précipiter pour tenter de faire échouer l'enlèvement et sera enlevé avec Betty pour éviter les témoins. Ainsi il sera le grain de sable qui permettra à Ziva et Tony de justifier l'échec de leur mission auprès d'Athéna.

Mon téléphone sonne,je décroche :

- Je suis en place McGee, tu peux donner le feu vert.

- Ok Dwayne.

Je compose le code qui donne le top départ aux autres membres de l'opération. Gibbs s'assoit à son bureau et me regarde, il attend visiblement quelque chose.

- Le fichier McGee !

Ah ! Le fichier qui se trouvait sur la micro carte… quand Tony l'a ouvert il a peiné à trouver son ordre de mission car Ziva y avait accumulé beaucoup de fichiers contenant divers photos numériques de sa mission. Ensuite il y avait ce fichier mystère qu'aucun de nous a réussi à ouvrir pendant trois jours. C'est Ziva et Ducky qui ont fini par trouver le mot de passe : Léthé. Le nom d'un fleuve mythologique apparemment. Ce fichier Ziva l'avait volé sur le portable d'Athéna, lors d'une rencontre avec celle-ci. Et ça, ça restait une énigme pour moi car je me demande comment ma collègue, qui n'est pas vraiment une pro en informatique a pu arriver à pénétrer un portable sûrement extrêmement sécurisé.

Sur le fichier, je n'ai trouvé que des images de vases grecs et de tableaux représentant des scènes mythologiques, rien pour faire avancer l'enquête. Tout ce que j'ai pu constater c'est que les images pesaient bien plus lourd qu'elles n'auraient dû.

- Donc pour le fichier pas grand-chose à vrai dire patron, concluais-je.

- Si vous ne trouvez rien avant ce soir vous pouvez remettre votre démission McGee, hurle-t-il. Cette mission piétine depuis le début, au point qu'il m'a fallu demander un agent supplémentaire et ce Dwayne Wilson fera bientôt un meilleur travail que vous !


	10. POV Ziva – son propre rôle

POV Ziva – « son propre rôle »

Tout est ok pour l'instant. Notre capture s'est bien passée, enfin pour moi, Tony n'a pas l'air du même avis. Il masse son genou endolori et bougonne :

- Non mais tu as vu ce que Dwayne a fait !

- Pauvre petit ! me moquais-je. Il a pris un coup de pied dans son genou, comme c'est triste.

Je souris, le travail en équipe me manquait… et même Tony.

- Tu es aussi agréable que les gamins de "Charlie et la chocolaterie", maugrée Tony.

Tout a coup deux détonations se font entendre sur ma droite, deux balles traversent le pare-brise et atteignent Tony. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, brûle trois feux et m'engage sur une voie extérieure. Je roule tombeau ouvert sans me soucier, ni de mes passagers, ni de mon coéquipier. Une fois loin de la ville et sûre de ne pas avoir été suivie, je m'engage dans une petite route. Tony me sourit et me dit :

- L'idée du gilet pare-balle c'était vraiment une bonne intuition.

Je lève les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais tirer dessus en mission pour Athéna. Tu en sais quelque chose non ?

- Tu es toujours aussi sarcastique en tous cas…

Nous nous garons près d'une petite bâtisse de bois délabré. Je remets ma cagoule pour que la jeune femme ne voit pas mon visage, Tony en fait autant. J'ouvre les portes de la camionnette, Tony et moi tirons nos deux victimes, Tony lance un regard noir à notre collègue. Nous les poussons à l'intérieur de notre planque, et les emmenons dans une pièce aveugle. Je ferme à double tour derrière nous. Nous allons dehors je sors mon téléphone et compose le numéro de McGee :

- Salut chéri, j'ai fait les courses… Quelques ennuis… Oh rien de grave… Rassure-toi… j'ai abîmé le pare brise, des graviers… j'ai rangé les paquets dans le cellier… J'ai hâte que tu arrives… Je t'aime….

Je raccroche. Au rythme où vont les choses il n'y aura bientôt plus personne à Washington. McGee va nous rejoindre en interprétant son propre rôle… enfin pas tout à fait. Il est un agent véreux du NCIS devenu mon petit ami, et qui nous rend différents services,donc touche une partie de nos bénéfices.

Tony sort et s'assoit une canette de coca à la main.

- Tu va appeler Athéna ?

- Quand je saurais qui nous aura tiré dessus…

Comme en écho à notre échange, mon portable sonne.

- Allô Ziva !

- Callen tu es sûr qu'on n'est pas sur écoute ?

- Oui. Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus…

- Oui, vous nous suiviez avec les caméras de surveillance ? Vous avez vu les tireurs ?

- Mieux, ils ont été arrêtés ! Ils étaient suivis dans le cadre d'une autre affaire par le FBI.

- Je dois m'attendre à les voir débarquer?

- Non, on fait ce qu'il faut.

Je raccroche, un peu inquiète je dois l'avouer.

Je nettoie mon arme, assise au bord du vieux canapé défoncé du salon, Tony joue au te-tris sur son portable. J'attends l'appel d'Athéna depuis deux heures. Enfin je sens vibrer mon mobile.

- Artémis j'ai appris que vous vous étiez fait tirer dessus…

- Tout va bien, nous portions des gilets.

- Vous avez la cible ?

- Oui Apollon a réalisé un travail parfait, mais un agent du NCIS a voulu jouer les héros; on a dû l'embarquer.

- Il a vu vos visages ?

- Non.

- Bon, nous nous en servirons alors, mais si vous avez les moindres soupçons abattez-le, n'ayez aucunes hésitations.


	11. POV Dwayne – en plein désert

POV Dwayne – « en plein désert »

Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié mes collègues… Il fait noir et l'air est irrespirable dans la petite pièce. Betty se tait et semble moins téméraire que ne me l'a décrit McGee. J'entends la voix de Ziva crier à Tony.

- Les clés ?

- Sous la pizza, répond Tony en grognant.

Cela fait bien une heure que nous sommes dans la masure et nous n'avons aucunes raisons de bouger, si on s'en tient au plan. La voiture démarre et freine brutalement. S'ensuit un échange de tirs qui me semble durer une éternité. Puis le silence revient. Une porte grince à côté et la voix de DiNozzo réplique :

- … tu as peut être eu raison mais maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On se tire avec leur camionnette.

La lumière entre brutalement dans notre cage et Tony me tire vers l'extérieur, il a remis sa cagoule. Dehors deux corps gisent devant la maison. Il me pousse à l'intérieur d'une autre camionnette, emplie de cageots empilés qui réduisent considérablement l'espace où s'asseoir...

Betty me rejoint. Le moteur se met à tourner. Aucun doute c'est Ziva qui conduit, car le camion fait une embardée au démarrage.

Nous sommes secoués pendant une bonne heure dans le noir. Enfin le véhicule stoppe et j'entends mes deux collègues se disputer :

- Mais t'as jamais su lire une carte ! hurle Ziva

- Alors passe-moi les clés et tiens la carte !

Un coup de pied rageur envoyé dans la carrosserie se fait entendre.

- Trouve-moi cette station essence ou on va être en panne sèche… grogne Ziva.

- Et comment veux-tu que je sache où elle se trouve… nous sommes en plein désert…

J'essaye de me convaincre qu'il joue la comédie mais je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter quand Tony ajoute :

- Et sans portables on est bien, toi et tes super idées ; explique- moi pourquoi on les a laissé là bas ? C'est quoi la super idée cette fois ?


	12. POV McGee – le bien de l'organisation

POV McGee – « pour le bien de l'organisation… »

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier les photos. Et voilà que Gibbs veut m'envoyer rejoindre Ziva ! Je m'attends à le voir surgir de nulle part, mais c'est Abby qui arrive.

- On a un problème Tim…

Elle n'a pas achevé sa phrase que c'est Ducky qui rentre dans l'open-space :

- Timothy je crois que nous avons des problèmes.

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche que Leon Vance m'appelle depuis les escaliers :

- McGee, dans mon bureau s'il vous plait !

J'écarte les scientifiques et me dirige vers les marches mais celles-ci me suivent. Arrivées en haut le directeur les regarde.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Abby prend la parole :

- Oui Directeur ! Enfin pas à vous à Tim normalement… enfin pas à lui non plus, mais c'est une solution de rechange quand Gibbs n'est pas là… Enfin, même si je aime beaucoup McGee et vous… Je ne veux pas dire que je vous aime de la même façon ! Bien qu'il ni ait rien entre moi et l'agent McGee…

- Pourriez-vous en venir au fait ? demande le Directeur, un peu perdu par le discours d'Abby.

- J'ai étudié les photos comme McGee ne le faisait pas…

J'ouvre grand les yeux, voila qu'elle m'accuse de ne pas faire mon travail.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est un bon agent, un peu débordé mais en même temps sans Ziva et Tony nous ne sommes plus nous même vous savez !

Il hoche la tête :

- Et les photos ?

- Ah ! J'ai réussi à lire le fichier caché derrière chacune des photos ! Si c'est une scène de groupe cela se réfère à une transaction en cour, si c'est un dieu seul, nous avons tous les membres de l'organisation qui on porté son nom…

- Vous voulez dire qu'Athéna utilise plusieurs fois le même nom ?

- Oui, si son propriétaire précédent est décédé. J'ai aussi les causes de décès et c'est là que ça se corse, toutes les Artémis qui ont précédé Ziva sont mortes au bout d'un mois, motif : pour le bien de l'organisation…

- Cela fait bien plus d'un mois que Ziva a mis les pieds dans l'organisation, murmure Ducky pensif.

J'ose demander :

- Et les Apollon ?

- Tony est le premier, répond immédiatement Abby avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Vance se tourne vers le légiste :

- Qu'aviez-vous de si important à nous dire Dr. Mallard ?

- J'ai fini l'autopsie du corps arrivé d'Angleterre, c'est bien une balle qui l'a tué mais elle serait morte dans les semaines à venir, quelqu'un l'empoisonnait à petit feu…

- Vous craignez que ce soit Athéna ? Et que Ziva soit aussi en danger ? questionne notre Directeur.

Notre affaire semble de plus en plus sombre, l'ascenseur s'ouvre, et Gibbs surgit, il va falloir lui expliquer tout ça…

- Un problème, assène-t-il. Je viens d'avoir un appel de Los Angeles, la maison est vide et deux hommes ont été retrouvés morts, des balles de neuf millimètres, aucun signe de nos agents ou de Betty.


	13. POV Abby – exaspérée ou soulagée

POV Abby – « exaspérée ou soulagée »

Les informations diffusent les mêmes images depuis des heures : vue aérienne de la planque avec les deux corps des malfrats baignant dans leur sang, vue aérienne du véhicule de Tony et Ziva dans le désert, gros plan sur Dwayne ensanglanté emmené par un véhicule d'urgence, gros plan sur les agents du FBI qui fouillent la maison… Et comme d'habitude on ne me met au courant de rien ! J'avale un énième Caf-Pow et tente de localiser les portables de Ziva et Tony et parle à moi-même.

- Éteint ! Éteint ! Éteint ! Mais que font-ils ?

- Leur boulot sûrement Abby ! réplique Gibbs, qui vient d'arriver dans mon dos et qui pose un jus d'orange près de mon clavier.

Je regarde la boisson d'un air inquiet et demande :

- Gibbs, pourquoi m'as tu apporté ça ?

- Rupture de Caf-Pow…

- Quoi ? tu veux que je boive ça ?

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Gibbs cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout :

- Je plaisante, réplique t-il.

- Tes agents sont peut-être morts et toi tu plaisantes ! Tu n'es pas Gibbs !

Il lève la main et me stoppe :

- D'abord j'ai des nouvelles de Tony et Ziva, ils vont bien…

- Vraiment ? dis-je en montrant les images.

- Oui, Dawyne à été blessé par des hommes armés qui ont poursuivis Ziva et Tony quand ils ont trouvé leurs complices morts à la planque. Betty en a profité pour fuir en plein désert, où rassure-toi Sam et Callen l'ont retrouvée en parfaite santé. Ziva et Tony quant à eux ont blessé leur attaquant puis les ont « chargés » dans la camionnette. Ils se sont occupés de leur collègue jusqu'à l'arrivée de L'OSP. Ils ont récupéré les motos de Callen et Sam et sont partis.

- Pourquoi n'avaient-ils par leurs portables ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis exaspérée ou soulagée, peut-être un étrange mélange des deux.

- Ziva préférait les laisser là-bas car elle était sûre que leur déplacement était surveillé grâce au GPS intégrés, deux attaques dans la même journée, c'est beaucoup.

Gibbs tourne les talons, je suis encore estomaquée qu'il ait autant parlé. Je repasse sa tirade dans ma tête et m'exclame :

- Et ça ?

- Le jus fruit ? Pour ton nouvel assistant !

Je reste plantée là, décidément rien ne va plus au NCIS… Tim rentre alors dans mon labo accompagné d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années :

- Abby, je te présente Willy. Il a été enlevé il y a un an par l'organisation Athéna. Il a réussi à s'échapper trois mois après. Il va tout te raconter, comme il l'a déjà fait avec la police, et j'aimerais que tu lui montres le portait robot que tu as fait avec Ziva.

L'enfant me sourit, il commence alors à agiter ses mains et me dit en langage de signe :

- On m'a dit que vous pouviez me parler comme ça, et que vous étiez très gentille.

Je commence à mieux comprendre la notion de nouvel assistant, et lui tends le jus de fruit avec un grand sourire.


	14. POV Tony – chez Athéna

POV Tony – « chez Athéna »

Nous sommes stationnés en bord de route, Ziva est au téléphone elle parle et parle depuis une demi-heure. Le portable n'est autre qu'un modèle jetable que lui a confié Sam quand nous nous sommes croisés. Elle raccroche enfin et je lui lance :

- Tu comptes nous laisser griller au soleil un moment, pour qu'on devienne tout rose comme McPoupon ?

- Ferme la Tony, contente-toi d'obéir ! réplique-t-elle. Tu va rester ici avec les motos ok ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, j'aurais trop peur de me faire abattre avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Je te laisse ici, un homme avec une camionnette bleu d'une entreprise d'électricité va venir te prendre, tu lui laisses les motos, tu te changes en dépanneur, tu lui files un coup de main pour un cambriolage, Athéna a un gars qui l'a lâché, et ensuite tu rentres chez toi.

- Et toi tu comptes prendre ton envol pour rejoindre L.A. ?

- Non Tony moi j'ai une voiture qui m'attend au croisement, à cinq cent mètres, je vais voire Athéna. En rentrant, informe Gibbs que ce n'est pas la peine d'entrainer McGee dans ce bourbier, ma patronne m'a informée qu'elle était au courant de ma relation avec un flic véreux et que je la décevais beaucoup. Elle me tuera si je maintiens cette relation.

- Heureusement que Gibbs ne me tue pas à chaque fois que je sors avec une fille, je murmure.

- La ferme Tony ! explose-t-elle.

Je la sens à cran, cette mission est un échec de son point de vue comme de celui du NCIS. Elle s'éloigne à pied, je me sens terriblement seul et inquiet. Je commence à craindre qu'un jour Ziva ne revienne pas de chez Athéna.

Le soir, épuisé, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre une douche, pour me débarrasser de l'odeur horrible de pâté pour chien dans laquelle je suis tombé pendant le cambriolage, mon téléphone sonne, c'est Abby :

- Tony ! Tu vas bien ? Et Ziva ? Et tu sais, Dwayne est sauvé ! Et au fait il faut que tu préviennes Ziva, elle est injoignable, et j'ai peur qu'elle meurt à cause du poison !

- Stop ! Reprend tout ça dans l'ordre et calme-toi.

Abby m'explique ses découvertes, tout ceci n'a rien de rassurant. Mes inquiétudes pour Ziva ne font qu'augmenter. A peine ai-je raccroché que mon téléphone sonne à nouveau.

- Apollon c'est Athémis, Athéna souhaite te recevoir, retrouve-moi au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Décidément l'affaire prend une tournure de plus en plus étrange.


	15. POV Gibbs – Ziva est Ziva

POV Gibbs – « Ziva est Ziva »

Plus cette affaire avance, moins j'aime la tournure qu'elle prend. Abby m'a annoncé le rendez-vous fixé par Athéna à mes agents. Elle me regarde et demande :

- J'envoie le feu vert à Tony ?

- Oui, envoie-lui le code sur son portable…

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, mais tente de revenir à la réalité et demande :

- Abby, que t'a appris le gamin ?

- Beaucoup de chose Gibbs ! Les enfants sont formidables ils voient des choses auxquelles nous ne prêtons pas attention… Bon lors de son retour d'enlèvement les policiers qui l'ont interrogé, l'ont terrifié et n'ont noté que ce qui leur paraissait important. Donc j'ai tout repris avec Willy et j'ai transmis les infos à Ducky qui va voir ce qu'il peut en faire.

- Et les autres Athéna qui ont précédé Ziva ?

- Je cherche mais j'ai trop peu d'indices pour avancer. Tim cherche aussi d'après les infos données par Willy sur les lieux où il est passé.

Je tends un Caf-Pow à Abby :

- Bon boulot.

- Attends ! s'écria la scientifique. Tu es sûr qu'ils reviendront tous les deux ?

- Oui, rassure-toi, tout ira bien…

Je déteste mentir à Abby mais je ne veux pas l'affoler, pourtant mon instinct sent que tout ça risque de mal finir. Pendant un instant je repense à Kate et à Ari… Je sors du labo, essayant de chasser l'idée que notre petite famille pourrait bien éclater.

Je prends l'ascenseur, Ducky est là, il semble m'attendre.

- Du nouveau ?

- Jethro tu vois bien comme moi que tout ça n'est vraiment pas de bon augure, Antony est, d'après moi, en très mauvaise posture. Il y a une chance sur deux que sa rencontre avec Athéna tourne mal. Et dans ce cas il n'en sortira pas vivant, cette femme est une tueuse.

Nous sortons dans l'open-space. Je réfléchis, je peux encore tout arrêter, mais dans ce cas l'organisation comprendra qu'elle a été infiltrée, de plus je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la mission de Ziva. Je m'assois à mon bureau, je vois que Ducky attend que je lui dise quelque chose. McGee se redresse brutalement derrière son bureau :

- Patron, j'ai compris, je sais qui est Ziva !

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'a voulu dire mon agent :

- Comment ça McGee ? Ziva est Ziva !

- Oui, mais je sais pourquoi Athéna s'est si vite attachée à elle et qui elle représente. Ziva lui rappelle sûrement sa première associée, connue par nos services : une ancienne marine, décédée il y a environ douze ans. Après avoir pris sa retraite à 31 ans suite à une blessure grave survenue lors d'un accident sur un porte-avion, Coleen Freeman se lie très rapidement aux affaires d'Athéna. Elle devient Artémis. Originaire de Chicago elle y gère toute les affaires de sa patronne, un jour les flics font une descente dans un de ses entrepôts, elle est touchée, elle décède deux heures plus tard à l'hôpital. C'est un des hommes d'Athéna qui avait donné au flic le lieu de stockage pour éviter une peine trop importante, il est assassiné une semaine avant son procès…

La voix du directeur Vance continue l'explication de McGee :

- Les cinq policiers qui avaient effectué la descente ont été tués les trois mois qui ont suivi. Chaque année à la date de son décès la tombe de Coleen est fleurie sans que nous n'arrivions jamais à capturer celui qui apporte les fleurs. Le bouquet est souvent confié à un passant dans les rues adjacentes et la personne le charge de les poser sur la tombe, ces gens quand nous les arrêtons ne savent rien. A chaque fois cette même carte insolente « Pour ma Coleen, qu'elle repose en paix, sous la bonne garde de ses bourreaux. ».

Je me tourne vers le directeur :

- Vous connaissez bien l'affaire Léon.

- Oui un des flics qui a été assassiné était un ami d'enfance. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec l'affaire de Ziva et de toute façon je pensais que ça n'apporterait rien. Je savais que le nom de code de Coleen était le même que celui de Ziva mais ça ne m'avait pas parut important…

Je comprends mieux que Vance est insisté pour que Ziva continue cette mission.

- Oui ! Eh bien c'est ça le problème ! s'écria Abby en entrant d'un pas décidé dans l'open-space.

Je souris, l'arrivée d'Abby risque de rajouter du piment à la discussion.

- Vous êtes exactement comme les policiers qui ont interrogé Willy vous ne voyez que ce vous voulez voir ! Si vous aviez mieux creusé l'affaire vous ne seriez pas passé à côté de l'essentiel…

- Et alors Mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- J'ai trouvé le vrai lien entre Coleen et Athéna, elles étaient sœurs. Le vrai nom d'Athéna est Elizabeth Freeman.

Ducky me regarde l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

- Ziva n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, cette femme a totalement rejeté son passé au point qu'aucun enquêteur n'avait réussi à établir sa vraie identité, malgré tout elle veut à tout prix remplacer sa sœur. Si notre agent commet la moindre erreur elle la tuera, pour ne pas ternir l'image idéalisée de sa sœur qu'elle s'est construite, murmure le médecin légiste en s'éloignant.


	16. POV Ziva – nouveaux appartements

POV Ziva – "nouveaux appartements »

Je connais bien le bureau désormais, et les codes qui le régissent. Athéna est tournée vers la mer, j'attends qu'elle m'ordonne de faire entrer Tony.

- Il y a des mauvais jours n'est-ce pas Atemis ?

- Oui Madame, je murmure.

Elle déteste qu'on parle fort, chaque bruit la dérange.

- Apollon n'a pas eu la fortune de son côté aujourd'hui, alors il aura une autre chance, mais c'est Hermès qui s'en chargera. Vous je vais vous affecter à une autre mission plus digne de votre potentiel, je souhaite vu vos performances sur le terrain que vous deveniez ma conseillère personnelle, ainsi que mon garde du corps. Ceci implique que vous viviez en permanence sous mon toit. Vous assisterez à toutes mes réunions et à tous mes entretiens. Pour commencer je vous laisse conduire Apollon auprès d'Hermès.

Je sors sans dire au revoir, c'est interdit. Tony est assis dans le luxueux salon, il peine à s'extraire du fauteuil "Le Corbusier" où il s'est vautré.

- Alors ? s'exclame-t-il comme un enfant surexcité. Elle va me recevoir maintenant ou dans une heure ? Il faut que je la joue comment à ton avis, plutôt genre voyous endurcis comme De Niro dans "Il était une fois en Amérique", ou bien…

- Changement de programme.

Je lui tends une barre chocolaté pour qu'il se taise pendant que je parle.

- J'ai pas faim !

- L'appétit vient en marchant !

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air, j'ai encore dû faire une erreur :

- Quoi Tony il faut dire en mâchant ?

- Non en mangeant !

Il finit par malaxer le chocolat pendant que je lui explique ma conversation.

(...)

Je ferme les yeux dans mes nouveaux appartements avec en tête ma conversation avec Abby, je suis en danger, je suis Coleen, je suis vulnérable… Tony est parti il y a vingt-quatre heures avec Hermès pour Dallas. Je crains que seul, il soit incapable de ne pas faire de bourde, mais j'appréhende surtout le fait d'être seule avec Athéna, mon arme reste sous mon oreiller.

Je suis dans un engrenage infernal, où la seule solution est la mort, la mienne ou celle d'Athéna.


	17. POV Athéna ce sont de loups

POV Athéna – « ce sont des loups »

- Je me souviens de Coleen avant qu'elle ne devienne un Marine. Elle était faible et studieuse, je trouvais cette grande sœur sans intérêt. Un jour je suis rentrée à la maison, j'allais sur mon seizième anniversaire, il y avait de la vaisselle cassée dans la cuisine, Maman pleurait, ma sœur venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et de signer son engagement, elle fuyait cette famille. Enfin la chance m'a sourie un an après, mes parents ont eu un accident, leur voiture a foncé dans le fleuve, tout le monde a cru que j'étais avec eux, même si on n'a pas retrouvé mon corps. J'ai monté mon bizness petit à petit, j'ai gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie criminelle, en tuant s'il le fallait.

J'appuie le canon de mon arme sur la nuque de la femme à côté de moi.

- Douze ans après ma mort fictive, ma sœur a quitté les Marines, avec quelques conflits à régler; je suis réapparue dans sa vie avec la ferme intention de l'intégrer à mon organisation. Elle était studieuse mais ce n'était pas une femme de terrain comme vous.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon associée, qui vit sous mon toit depuis trois semaines.

- Elle s'est laissée berner par un homme qui l'a trahi ensuite ! Ne leur faîtes jamais confiance Artémis, ce sont des loups. Ce garçon par exemple Tony ? C'est ça ? Charmant, mais tu vois j'ai appris que c'était un flic, un infiltré, heureusement que je l'ai éloigné d'ici. Cela fait trois semaines que tu vis avec moi, et pourtant je sens que tu me caches des choses.

- C'est vrai, avoua la jeune femme, puis-je vous montrer quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Elle se penche vers son sac, et en sort une photo de Coleen. La stupéfaction m'envahit alors, et m'immobilise un court instant. Fatale erreur, car en une seconde je me retrouve au sol, mon arme enfoncée dans mon torse par cette traîtresse, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et deux hommes entrent, l'un des deux est ce Tony :

- La situation est maîtrisée à l'extérieur tout l'Olympe est sous contrôle, il ne nous manque que Zeus !

On me retourne et on me passe les menottes aux poignets, le vieil agent qu'il les accompagne ne doit pas être bien vaillant. Aussi quand le flic italien me relève je lance mon pied en avant, pour faire trébucher l'ancêtre et créer un effet de surprise. Mais avant que je n'aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit une douleur me traverse la jambe. Une balle vient d'être tirée par Artémis…


	18. POV Ducky – comme elle

POV Ducky – « comme elle »

Je suis appuyé à la rampe des escaliers et j'observe mes collègues dans l'open-space. Abigail noie Ziva sous un flot de paroles ininterrompu, Tony fanfaronne auprès de McGee…

- Alors Duck comment va mon équipe ? demande Gibbs derrière moi.

- Elle est à nouveau elle-même Leroy, justement j'ai organisé une petite collation pour le retour de Ziva, tu es invité.

Il hoche la tête et je préfère changer de sujet :

- Il parait que Mademoiselle Freeman t'aurait jugé plus vieux qu'il n'y parait ? Comment se remet la déesse de sa descente brutale de l'Olympe ?

- La balle tirée par Ziva risque de prévenir toute tentative d'évasion avant un moment.

- Tes agents ont besoin de repos, tu sais comme moi que Ziva n'aurait pas dû tirer, toi et Anthony, vous auriez pu maîtriser la situation sans qu'aucun tir ne soit échangé. Peut-être que la cohésion du groupe n'est pas entièrement revenue…

- Si regarde !

Je me penche et aperçoit McGee les mains collées à son clavier, Ziva nettoie son arme en écoutant le baratin d'Anthony, Abigail a disparu sûrement à son labo chercher quelque produit pour Timothy.

Je suis redescendu dans ma salle d'autopsie quand Ziva entre.

- Il parait que tu organises quelque chose ce soir ?

- Oui Ziva, tu n'es pas venue me parler de ce petit diner, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Athéna était très attachée à sa sœur comme moi à Tali, elle ne se souvient pas d'une famille soudée…

- Arrête Ziva tu ne crois pas que tu es comme elle, tu n'es pas une tueuse. Tu n'es pas seule comme elle.

- Ma famille est de l'autre côté de l'océan…

- Tu nous as, nous, Athéna ne connaissait même plus l'amitié, si elle l'a connu un jour. Regarde comme ils se sont mobilisés pour te chercher, pour t'aider, Gibbs est peut-être un ancêtre mais il se battra pour l'équipe comme il s'est battu pour son pays. Tu sais, ça me rappelle l'histoire d'un jeune engagé que j'ai connu dans l'armée de sa majesté quand j'étais encore tout jeune, il était…

FIN

- Écoute Ducky il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres préparer ce repas, non ?

_Merci à cduma pour son travail de correction_


End file.
